And he will be loved
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Nuevamente, Dinamarca hará hasta lo imposible para declararle su amor a México, ¿lo logrará? SECUELA DE "Tres Regalos" y "Sólo dame una señal chiquita" ¡NUEVOS EXTRAS! Pero antes, un minuto de silencio por Vicente Guerrero. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD
1. And he will be loved

**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente:** Y porqué ustedes lo pidieron, aquí está la secuela. Tardé tres días en decidirme, y otros tres para hacerlo.

Se lo dedico a todos aquellos que dejaron reviewses, agregaron en sus favoritos y pusieron en alertas a _"Tres regalos"_ y _"Sólo dame una señal chiquita"_ n.n

Le agradezco principalmente a mi hermana, _**DarkLady-Iria**_, por ayudarme con el regalo que viene hasta abajo y con un par de diálocos. xD

Y si alguien alguna vez leyó _"El Video Hardcore"_ de **South Park**, sabrá sobre los separadores musicales. ¡Espero qué les gusten las canciones! O el pedacito de ellas.

Por cierto, el ***Myu*** es una grosería.

¡Muchas gracias a todos! Espero que disfruten este one-shot. n.n

* * *

**_And he will be loved._**

_- There's a little black spot in the sun today. It's the same old thing as yesterday.-_

Y con esas lastimeras palabras, el danés se encontraba aún lamentándose de su desengaño amoroso con México, el cuál ya tenía un par de meses de haber ocurrido...

_- I guess I'm always hoping that you'll end this reign. But it's my destiny to be the king of pain. King of pain. I'm always be King of pain.-_

- Oye, tonto Rey del dolor.- Noruega entró a su habitación con el teléfono en mano.- Te llama tu jefe.-

- Dile que no estoy.- Contestó triste Mathias, quién tenía la nariz completamente roja, y curiosamente sin saberlo él, por el resfríado qué había pescado unos cuántos días atrás.

- No me interesa.- Y le aventó el aparato a la cama.- Más vale que le contestes, o se va a enojar.-

- Está bien.- Se sonó la nariz y tomó el teléfono.- ¿Bueno?-

- Dinamarca, ¿se puede saber qué haces en la casa de Noruega?- Le preguntó su jefe.

- ¡Ay, jefe!- Comenzó a llorar de nueva cuenta el danés.- Lo que pasa es que estoy enfermo de amor, y necesitaba una mano amiga. ¡Achuuuú!-

Hubo una pausa, luego se oyó un resoplido...

- Dinamarca, necesito qué vuelvas a trabajar. Y si estás resfriado, tómate unos días y ve a ver a un médico.- Y le colgó.

Dejó el aparato en la mesita que se encontraba a un lado de la cama y se volvió a cubrir con las sábanas. En eso, Noruega volvió a entrar a su cuarto...

- ¿Y bien?- Se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Cuándo piensas irte de mi casa?-

No le respondió, ni siquiera eso valía la pena para él. ¿Porqué desde qué México lo rechazó, nada tenía sentido?...

- ¡Ya levántate de mi cama!- El noruego jaló de las sábanas, mandando al danés al suelo.- ¡Y ya vete a tu casa!-

- Pero, Noruuuuu.- Se limpió la nariz con la sábana.- ¡Estoy tan triste! ¿Porqué México no me quiere?-

Siguió llorando ante la indiferencia del otro nórdico. Noruega se mantenía en silencio pero luego suspiró, sabiendo bien que lo que le iba a decir a Mathias podría ponerlo peor o levantarle el ánimo...

- México está en estos momentos en la casa de Suecia.- Dinamarca dejó de llorar y se le quedó viendo fijamente con la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro.- Va a quedarse por el día de hoy con él, ya qué está de paso.-

- _**¡***Myu*** NORUUUUUU!**_-

Se alzó del suelo con rapidez, salió de la habitación y comenzó a correr por toda la casa...

- ¡Mal amigo! - Le reclamó mientras se acomodaba sus ropas, sin darse cuenta de qué se puso el saco al revés y se cepillaba los dientes sin usar pasta dental.- ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste antes?-

Y no le dio tiempo de contestar, abrió la puerta y se echó a correr como alma que se lleva el diablo...

- Espero que eso haya sido lo correcto.- Suspiró Noruega, luego miró su casa.- Al menos, se salió de mi casa. Ugh. Compraré una nueva cama y quemaré esta.-

**_~*~Y la verdad es que no soy tan fuerte como lo pensaba. Mi voz se quiebra, estoy temblando de miedo, pues sin ti no soy nada~*~_**

Unas cuántas horas después, en la casa de Suecia; José María Itzae, Berwald y Tino estaban tomando una taza de café y algunos pastelillos...

- Y es por eso qué tengo qué ir a ver a Juanito.- Les explicó el moreno a los europeos con una gran sonrisa.- Sólo espero que no esté tan ocupado.-

- Ya veo.- Le contestó el finlandés. Sin embargo, no pudo soportar más la duda y le preguntó.- Por cierto, ¿porqué a Rusia le llamas Juanito?-

- ¡Ah! Bueno eso es porqué...-

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Una figura apareció, y trataba de tomar un poco de aire, en parte por la loca carrera desde la casa de Noruega, y otra por el resfriado que no le permitía respirar bien...

- ¡México!- Se llevó una mano al pecho, en lo qué las mejillas se le enrojecían.- ¿Có...?- Se dobló y alzó una mano.- Un... momentito...- Tomó con dificultad un poco de aire.- ¿Cómo estás?-

- Pos' yo estoy bien, gracias.- Le contestó el más joven de las naciones presentes.- ¿Tú estás bien, Matatías?- Le preguntó preocupado.

- Sí, no te fijes.- Agitó el brazo repetidas veces.

- ¿Q'é h'ces aq'í?- Le preguntó Suecia.

- Sólo venía a visitarlos.- Esbozó una gran sonrisa.- ¿Tiene eso algo de malo?-

- Pensé qué estabas enfermo, ya qué Noruega nos contó que te quedaste en su casa.- Comentó Finlandia.- ¿Ya te recuperaste?-

Y sólo eso bastó para qué Dinamarca volviera a deprimirse. Recordar qué México pensaba que entre el noruego y él hubiera algo, volvía a romperle el corazón...

- No, no mucho.- Contestó desganado. ¿Porqué Tino tenía qué sacar el tema con México frente a él?

- Bueeeno.- Al ver que el ambiente se puso tenso, decidió terminar la plática.- Yo me paso a retirar. Mañana tengo qué levantarme temprano para ir a ver a Juanito.-

- ¿Eh?- Dinamarca alzó la cabeza al oír a México.

- Sí, descansa.- Le sonrió Finlandia.

Tras que se fuera el moreno, el danés se les acercó a los otros dos...

- ¿Cómo está eso de qué México tiene qué ir a ver a Rusia?- Les cuestionó.

- Bueno, es qué va a ir a verse con él allá.- Le contestó el finlandés.- Al parecer, van a salir a comer los dos juntos.-

Y si bien el mencionar a Noruega lo deprimió, el hecho de saber qué Chema se vería con el ruso no le agradó en lo absoluto...

- **_¿¡QUÉ!?_**- Gritó indignado.- **_¿¡CÓMO QUÉ VAN A SALIR A COMER LOS DOS JUNTOS!?_**-

Quiso seguir gritando, pero un repentino ataque de fiebre hizo qué cayera al suelo...

- ¡Mathias!- Finlandia se levantó de su asiento.- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó preocupado.

- Ay... mi cabeza...- Un hilo de saliva le corrió de la boca.- Estoy... mareado...-

Tino y Suecia sólo se miraron un momento, luego Berwald suspiró y levantó al danés del suelo como si fuera un costal de papas...

- Lo ll'varé a su c'sa.- Le avisó a su _"esposa"_ antes de salir por la puerta y hacer qué Mathias se pegara con el marco de la misma.

- Sí, cuídate.-

**_~*~La gente rumora un asunto importante. La gente rumora, la gente rumora. La gente rumora que alguien del pueblo está estrenando amante~*~_**

Cuando Dinamarca despertó, no sólo se dio cuenta de qué estaba en su casa, sino que además ya pasaba del mediodía...

- ¿Eh?- Se llevó una mano a la cabeza.- ¿Pues cuánto tiempo me dormí?-

Se salió de la cama, sintiéndose aún peor que el día anterior. Se frotó el cuello de lo tenso que se encontraba, mientras recordaba qué era lo último qué había ocurrido el día anterior...

- ¡Rusia!- Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

Ciertamente, estaba muy bien enterado de la amistad entre el ruso y el mexicano, lo cuál a varios no les agradaba en lo absoluto; de hecho, muchos rumoraban que entre los dos podría haber _"algo"_ más que una _"rara"_ amistad. Y Estados Unidos era el que en más en contra estaba desde el principio en esa amistad, diciendo qué Ivan sólo usaba a México para su propio beneficio y de paso dicho, aprovecharse de él...

- Tengo qué impedirlo.- Se dijo y se comenzó a cambiar para hacerle frente a Rusia, sin importarle el estar resfriado.

Unas cuántas horas después, se encontraba en la entrada de la casa de Ivan, y dejando a un lado la cortesía, golpeó con el puño la puerta...

- ¿Da?- Rusia abrió la puerta sonriente, sin saber qué hacía el danés en ese momento ahí.

- ¡Te exijo en este momento qué nunca más le vuelvas a dirigir la palabra a México, ni qué vuelvas a verlo nunca más! ¡Achuuuú! ¡O te la verás conmigo!- Lo amenazó.

Media hora después en la casa de Suecia...

***TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC***

- Yo abriré.- Tino se acercó y abrió la puerta, llevándose el susto de su vida.- **_¡DINAMARCA!_**-

Al oír el grito, Berwald se acercó. Ahí pudo ver al Rey del Norte de Europa con la cara inflamada, un ojo morado, la ceja cortada de la cuál salía un poco de sangre y una tubería enroscada en su cabeza...

- ¡Hola, Tino!- Le sonrió mientras se cubría el ojo morado con la mano.- Venía a ver si tenían alguna herramienta para quitarme esto.-

- Me g'nó la c'riosid'd.- Le preguntó Suecia.- ¿Q'é te p'só?-

El danés entró a la casa, después de ladear la cabeza para qué pudiera entrar sin problemas, y se volvió a ver a los dos...

- Fui a defender lo que es mío.- Les contestó. Luego puso una mano sobre el hombro de Finlandia.- Así que prepárate, ya qué Rusia viene a invadirnos, empezando contigo y con Noruega.-

El sobresalto apareció en el rostro del finlandés, que no se esperaba que se repitiera semejante situación...

- ¿Q-Qué? ¿Có-Cómo?- Se llevó una mano a la cabeza.- ¡Mathias! ¿Qué hiciste?-

- Fui a advertirle que no se metiera más con México. Y le dije que nosotros los nórdicos no le tenemos miedo, hiciera lo qué hiciera.- Señaló la tubería.- Y esto es su declaración de guerra. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Achuuuuú! Le pude haber ganado, pero se aprovechó de que estoy enfermo.-

Un aura oscura apareció alrededor del sueco, ¿porqué Dinamarca era un cabeza hueca?...

- H'z f'rmado n'estra s'ntenc'a de m'erte.-

- No se preocupen, mientras Noru y Tino detienen a Rusia, nosotros podemos ata...caaaaaaar...-

Se desplomó al suelo, nuevamente la fiebre le había subido...

- ¡Ah!- Suspiró Finlandia.- Creo qué tenemos qué avisarles a Noruega e Islandia.-

**_~*~¿Cómo estás segura tú de que le amas? ¿Cómo sabes que no es un hombre más? Mujer, mujer. La piel no miente, y si miente, ¿adonde irás?~*~_**

- Me siento mal.- Se dijo mientras la cabeza le palpitaba, causándole un fuerte dolor.

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde que le hiciera frente al ruso, así como el resfriado se le complicó por no guardar reposo ni tomar alguna clase de medicamento. Por lo que el Rey del Norte de Europa se encontraba en su cama, con bastantes cobijas encima, pañuelos usados regados por cada rincón de su cuarto, y un dolor de pecho que él creía era a causa de su amor no correspondido. Y encima de todo eso, los demás nórdicos no lo habían ido a ver, ni le llamaban por teléfono...

- Estoy tan solito.- Lloriqueó mientras se limpiaba la nariz por enésima vez.

- ¿Hola?-

Alzó la cabeza, ahí, en la entrada de su habitación, estaba el moreno con la preocupación dibujada en el rostro...

- ¿México?-

- Disculpa que haya entrado a tu casa, pero la puerta estaba abierta y nadie me respondía.- Se excusó el mexicano con pena. Luego se rascó la cabeza.- Y pues, me contó Noruega que tuviste un altercado con Juanito, y que él les declaró la guerra.-

Si no fuera porqué estaba completamente resfriado, tendría torcida la boca en un gesto repulsivo, ¿porqué los demás le contaban cosas a México? Y más importante aún ¿porqué México era amigo de Rusia?...

- Y pues, tuve qué ir corriendo con él pa' decirle que no lo hiciera.-

- ¿Eh?- Se sentó para mirarlo.- ¿Y él qué dijo?-

- Pues le expliqué que estabas resfriado y la fiebre te había hecho delirar, por lo qué dijo que no los iba a invadir, pero me dijo que no se iba a disculpar contigo.- Se acercó a la cama.- ¿Pues qué fue lo qué hiciste para qué se enojara tanto?-

- Ah, pues, es un asunto personal entre él y yo.- Le sonrió.- No te fijes. ¡Achuuuú!-

- ¿Aún sigues resfriado?- Chema se le acercó y le tocó la frente.- Estás ardiendo.-

- No te preocupes, un resfriado no es nada para el Rey del Norte de Euro... ¡Achuuuú!- Volvió a estornudar.- ¡Ay!- Se llevó la mano al pecho.

- Eso no suena bien.- Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, y se le ocurrió una idea.- ¡Ya sé! Matatías.- El danés volteó a verlo.- Tú te das un bañito, y yo te preparé algo calientito pa' que te repongas, ¿cómo la ves?-

- ¿Tú vas a cocinar para mí?- Las mejillas de Dinamarca se pintaron de rojo en lo que sus ojos brillaban.

- ¡Claro!- Se dirigió a la puerta y se volteó a verlo sonriente.- Tú nada más báñate, y yo me encargo de lo demás.-

Tenía mucha curiosidad de ver qué le prepararía México, por lo qué se apresuró a entrar a la ducha y bañarse. Ciertamente, le reanimó un poco el agua caliente, y apenas se estaba saliendo del baño cuando José María Itzae volvía a entrar a su habitación...

- La comida todavía no sale, pero podría...-

- ¿Eh?- Dinamarca se volvió a verlo.

Se quedó helado al ver al danés, tal y como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Soltó lo qué traía en manos y rápidamente se dio media vuelta, totalmente enrojecido del rostro...

- **_¡PE-PE-PE-PERDÓN!_**- Comenzó a tartamudear y a sudar. Trató de mirar de reojo si Mathias de perdido se había cubierto, pero se dio cuenta de que no había hecho nada, por lo que se puso más rojo aún.- **_¡VO-VO-VOY A SA-SA-SA-LIR PA-PA-PARA QUE QUE PU-PU-PUE-PUEDAS CAM-CAM-CAMBI-BI-BIAR-TE!_**-

- ¿Eh?- Se miró a sí mismo.- ¡Ah, qué México! Es tan inocente.- Sonrió con ternura.- Eso me gusta de él.-

Se vistió rápidamente para entrar en calor, se estaba apenas metiendo de nueva cuenta en la cama, cuando oyó que tocaban a la puerta de su habitación...

- ¿Ma-Matatías?- Oyó al objeto de su afecto con voz temblorosa desde el otro lado de la puerta.- ¿Ya, ya es-estás ves-vestido?-

- Sí, pasa.-

Chema asomó la cabeza detrás de la puerta con algo de timidez, luego de asegurarse de qué el danés se encontrara apropiadamente vestido, entró con un notorio sonrojo...

- Dis-Disculpa qué te, te haya vis-visto así. N-No vol-volverá a pa-pa-pa-pasar.- Tragó saliva y se llevó las manos a la cara.- ¡Dios, qué pena!-

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.- Se echó a reír, pero luego comenzó a toser.- No, no te fijes. No es nada del otro mundo.-

- Sí, como sea.- Le contestó incómodo y levantó lo qué tiró momentos antes al suelo.

- ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó curioso Dinamarca.

- ¡Ah! Esto.- Alzó el pequeño frasco.- Es un ungüento descongestionador.- Se puso nuevamente rojo.- Iba a decirte que si querías que te untara un poco, pe-pero si, si no qui-quieres, no, no, no hay pro-pro-problema.- Se llevó un puño a la boca.- Só-Sólo te lo pondría en, en el cuello, pe-pecho y es-espalda, ¡pe-pero sólo si qui-quieres!-

Se quedaron en silencio, José María desvió la mirada al suelo, en lo qué Mathias sólo pensaba en qué esas morenas manos tendrían que frotarle...

- Pero es muy bueno.- Dijo de repente el moreno, interrumpiendo las fantasías del danés.- A mí me funciona y muy bien.-

- De acuerdo.- Le respondió.- Si tú crees qué funcionaná, házlo.-

- Sí.- Se aproximó hasta la cama.- Voy a necesitar que te descubras el pecho, por favor.-

El moreno abrió el frasco y tomó un poco con sus manos, comenzó a distribuirlo por el cuello del danés con sumo cuidado y empezó a frotárselo en el pecho. Mathias sólo sentía que se le aceleraba el pulso y no podía evitar sonreír estúpidamente. La sensación era agradable, mucho, pese a qué le picaba un poco el ungüento...

- Necesitas ponerte boca abajo para ponértela en la espalda.- Le avisó el joven de piel canela.

- Sí.-

Se acomodó tal y como se lo pidió el mexicano, ya que de ese modo, el otro no podría ver la expresión de su rostro. México empezó a ponerle el ungüento en la espalda, pero de pronto se detuvo...

- Ehm, Matatías.-

- ¿Eh?- Giró su cabeza para verlo.- ¿Qué pasa?-

- Voy a tener qué sentarme sobre tu espalda para poder aplicarte mejor el ungüento.- Se rascó el mentón.- Claro, si no te molesta.-

- No hay problema, adelante.-

Al sentir el peso de México encima de él, no pudo evitar notar que no era tan pesado como pensaba, además de que le gustaba la sensación de tener tan cerca al mexicano...

- Se siente... bieeeen.- Se sonrojó completamente de las mejillas, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

De pronto, el celular de Chema comenzó a sonar. Por lo que se limpió una de sus manos y lo contestó, para el disgusto de Dinamarca, ya que los estaban _"interrumpiendo"_...

- ¿Bueno?- Una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.- Sí, sí. De hecho, estoy en su casa. Sí, aún está malito.-

La duda corroía el interior de Mathias, ¿quién le estaba hablando a su México en ese momento? Quería quitarle el celular y gritarle a quién fuera qué le estuviera llamando en ese instante...

- Sí, nos vamos a reunir dentro de poco.- Posó su mano libre sobre la espalda del nórdico.- Sí, tú también cuídate, adiós.- Y le colgó.- Bien, ¿en donde estábamos?-

- ¿Quién era?- No pudo evitar el preguntar, alguien quería quitarle su precioso tiempo con México y eso, era algo imperdonable.

- Ehm, nadie, nadie.- Le sonrió. Luego se le borró la sonrisa y le dijo muy seriamente.- Matatías, necesito que te relajes por completo y que sueltes tus brazos a los costados.-

- ¿Eh?- Preguntó confundido. Más hizo lo qué le pidió.- ¿A-Así?-

- Sí.- Puso ambas manos en la parte baja de la espalda, haciendo que el danés se sobresaltara.- Relájate.- Le susurró en voz baja.- Tal vez te duela un poco.-

- ¿¡Qué!?-

Y sin darle tiempo de nada...

***CRACK***

- **_¡OUCH!_**- Gritó al sentir que le tronaron los huesos de la espalda.

México se echó a reír y se bajó de la cama. Le frotó un poco la espalda a Mathias, y buscó un pañuelo para limpiarse las manos...

- Creo que con eso será suficiente.- Tapó el frasco y tiró el pañuelo usado.- Descansa un poco, en lo qué termino de preparar la comida.-

Se salió de la habitación, en lo qué Dinamarca se volvía a acomodar en la cama...

- ¡Ay, eso me dolió!- Se quejó al quedarse solo, luego sonrió tontamente.- Aunque las manos de México eran muy suavecitas.-

Se quedó dormido al poco rato, por lo qué José María aprovechó para limpiarle un poco la habitación. Casi una hora después, Chema entró con la comida...

- ¡Matatías, despierta!-

El danés empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que el moreno le había traído la comida hasta la cama...

- ¿Y esto?- Le preguntó.

- Sólo es un caldito de salmón con gumbas, filete lampreado, filete empanizado con papas y verduras a la mantequilla.- Le acomodó la comida a modo de qué estuviera cómodo.- También te preparé un jugo de naranja, ya que es buena para los resfriados por la vitamina c, al igual que el limón. A las autoras les encanta el limón.-

- ¿Preparaste todo esto para mí?-

- ¡Clarín!- Le sonrió el moreno.- Aunque batallé un poco con las gumbas para limpiarlas porqué tienen la cáscara muy dura, pero valen la pena por lo deliciosos qué son.- Se echó a reír.- Se las bajé al gringo. ¡Pero come, qué se enfría!-

Tras darle una probada al caldo que le prepararan, Mathias se sonrojó por completo, ¡México le había cocinado exclusivamente para él! Se sentía el ser más afortundado del mundo...

- Iré por una servilleta, no tardo.- Le comentó Chema antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

- ¡Qué rico!- Saboraba cada cucharada.- Con qué así se siente el desgraciado de Suecia al tener a Tino como esposa.- Se volvió a sonrojar.- Sí sólo México fuera mi esposa, me cocinaría todos los días, y me consentiría. Si sólo él creyera qué entre Noruega y yo no hay nada.-

Momentos después, José María retiraba los platos sucios...

- Gracias, México.- Le sonrió.- Estaba muy rico.-

- De nada, Matatías. Tú sabes qué los favores se pagan con favores.-

- ¿Eh?- Se quedó confundido.- ¿De qué hablas?-

- Sabía que no te acordarías.- Se echó a reír el joven de piel morena y sacó un pequeño pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos.- ¿Sabes qué es esto?-

- Un pañuelo, creo.- Alzó una ceja.

- Sí, este pañuelo tú me diste hace mucho, cuando era una pequeña Colonia, Nueva España.-

Le puso la prenda en las manos...

- Yo, desde hace mucho quería regresártela, pero siempre se me olvidaba traerla conmigo.- Desvió la mirada al suelo.- Pero esta vez me aseguré de traerla conmigo para dártela.-

Se quedaron en silencio por un instante. Dinamarca revisó el pañuelo y efectivamente se trataba del suyo, del cuál pensaba tenía perdido. Alzó el rostro con un gesto de sorpresa dibujado en él al recordar a esa pequeña Colonia española. México al contrario, clavó la mirada al suelo...

- Este, yo, tengo qué irme.- Se puso una mano tras la nuca.- Recordé qué tenía qué verme con alguien más.- Le dio un par de palmaditas en la pierna.- Qué te recuperes pronto, Matatías.-

Se encaminó hacía la puerta y salió de la habitación...

**_~*~Sería un reencuentro de amor inolvidable. Mi fantasía qué ordinariamente me ames. Tan sólo de pensar que te vuelva a besar, mi corazón nervioso está late, qué late~*~_**

- Así que México era Nueva España.- Se dijo una vez que se encontrara solo de nueva cuenta.

No pudo evitar el recordar la primera vez que se conocieran. Se había embarcado para ir a ver cómo se encontraba el hijo de su jefes en aquél entonces, el Rey Hans y la Reina Christine, quién había renunciado a sus derechos a la corona al ingresar a la orden franciscana...

**~*~Flashback~*~**

En el Nuevo Continente, más específicamente, en el Virreinato de la Nueva España, un fraile hacía las presentaciones entre Dinamarca y la pequeña Colonia Nueva España...

- Señor Dinamarca.- El fray Jacobo Daciano señaló al pequeño que se encontraba a un lado suyo.- Este es Nueva España.-

- ¡Hola, Nueva España!- Le sonrió el danés.

Más la pequeña Colonia se aferró a las ropas del fraile y se ocultó detrás de él, cubriéndose la cara...

- ¿Eh?- Preguntó desconcertado.- ¿Qué pasa?-

Vio como el hombre le tocaba suavemente de la cabeza y le hablaba en un idioma desconocido. Nueva España movió la cabeza negativamente pero se separó del fraile...

- Sólo está un poco nervioso, señor Dinamarca.- Le dijo fray Jacobo.- Casi no ha tenido contacto con otras naciones.-

- Entiendo.-

Sacó de entre sus ropas un pañuelo, en el cuál tenía algunas galletas de mantequilla...

- Ten, Nueva España.- Le extendió el pañuelo.- Son galletitas para ti.-

La pequeña Colonia se acercó a él, más al aproximarle más la mano donde tenía el pañuelo, se dio media vuelta y corrió a esconderse detrás de un barril, asomando la cabecita y ocultándose nuevamente...

- ¿Eh?- Se echó a reír.- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- Se hizo una seña con la otra mano para qué se acercara.- ¡Ven! No te voy a hacer nada, pequeña.-

- Eh, señor Dinamarca, es un niño.- Le informó el fraile.

- ¿Un niño?- Se llevó una mano a la barbilla.- Pues como tiene el cabello largo y collares, pensé que era una niña. Como sea.- Agarró una galleta.- Si no quieres, me las tendré qué comer todas, y son tan ricas.-

Mathias comenzó a comerlas, por lo qué movido por la curiosidad, la pequeña Colonia se le acercó lentamente. Dinamarca lo miró de reojo y se puso de cuclillas para ponerse a su nivel...

- Anda, cómete una.- Y le metió una galleta a la boca, para el susto del pequeño.- ¿Verdad qué están ricas? El Rey del Norte de Europa hace las mejores galletas de mantequilla de todo el mundo.- Le presumió.

Lentamente masticó la galleta y se la tragó con un poco de dificultad. Un gesto de sorpresa asomó en su rostro y se le sonrojaron las mejillas al mirar fijamente a la nación europea...

- ¿Te gustó?- Al verlo asentir, se alegró.- ¡Qué bueno!- Le puso el pañuelo con las galletas en las manos.- Aquí hay más si las quieres.-

La pequeña Colonia parpadeó un par de veces, después miró el pañuelo con las galletas y empezó a comerse una. Dinamarca se puso de pie, con un gesto pensativo...

- ¿Ocurre algo, señor Dinamarca?- Le preguntó fray Jacobo al verlo así.

- Sí, ¿porqué no habla?- Se llevó una mano al mentón.- Si entiende nuestro idioma, ¿verdad?-

- Bueno, señor, eso posiblemente se deba a que no tiene la suficiente confianza para entablar conversación con alguien más.- Le contestó.- Fue muy difícil para nosotros el comunicarnos con los naturales, por lo qué tuvimos qué aprender sus lenguas maternas. Más el pequeño se niega a hablar el español, pese al empeño que ha empleado el señor España para que lo aprendiera.-

- Ya veo.-

En eso, un hombre se aproximó a donde estaban los tres. Y sin decir nada, tomó violentamente a la pequeña Colonia de uno de sus brazos y lo tiró al suelo...

- ¡Esclavo haragán!- Le dio un pisotón y lo alzó de los cabellos.- ¡Deberías de estar trabajando!-

Volvió a tirarlo al suelo, y estuvo a punto de soltarle un latigazo, si no fuera porqué el fraile lo detuvo...

- ¿Cómo se atreve usted a lastimarlo?- Le gritó con coraje.- ¿Qué acaso usted no sabe qué este pequeño es el Virreinato de la Nueva España?-

- ¡Usted no se meta, frailecillo!- Lo empujó, tirándolo al suelo.- ¡Váyase a su iglesia a rezar!- Pisó a la Colonia.- ¡Es por culpa de ustedes que los esclavos nada más se la pasan de haganes y desobedeciendo a sus amos!-

Iba nuevamente a darle de latigazos, cuando sintió el filo de un hacha rozar su cuello...

- Vuelva a hacer eso frente a mi presencia y ya veremos si lo hace sin cabeza.- Lo amenazó el danés, lanzándole una mirada fría y atemorizante.

El hombre español no entendía ni una palabra que decía la nación, pero sabía que no era nada bueno. Fray Jacobo se puso de pie y trató de calmar a Mathias...

- Señor Dinamarca, por favor, suéltele. No cometa algo de lo qué pudiese arrepentirse después.- Le suplicó.

- ¿Arrepentirme de proteger al hijo de mis jefes?- Sujetó al tipo de las ropas.- Debería darles una lección para qué aprendan a respetar estos infelices, ¿y qué mejor ejemplo que este tipo?-

- Eso sólo podría traer más problemas para la Colonia.- Le puso una mano sobre el brazo.- Por favor, ya es bastante difícil para los naturales vivir bajo el yugo de sus amos.-

- ¡No!- Sacudió el brazo para que el fraile se apartara un poco.- ¡Nadie le dirá al Rey del Norte de Europa cómo actuar!-

Y estuvo a punto de cortarle la cabeza al tipo, cuando sintió que le jalaban de la ropa. Desvió su mirada hacia abajo, y pudo ver a Nueva España sujetándose de sus ropas, con una mirada llena de súplica...

- Yo...- Habló la pequeña Colonia con un tono lleno de tristeza.- Trabajar...- Luego volvió a repetirlo en español, viendo al hombre.- Yo trabajar.-

Resopló y soltó al tipo, quién se apartó de inmediato llevándose una mano en donde antes estuviera el hacha. La pequeña Colonia se echó a correr con toda la fuerza que le daban sus piernitas...

- ¿Cómo puede España permitir todo esto?- Se quejó el danés apretando el hacha entre sus manos.- Y usted también, debería imponer el respeto a su persona y no dejar que esos malditos infelices se salgan con la suya.-

- Desgraciadamente, señor Dinamarca, yo ha hecho hasta lo imposible para ayudar a los naturales. Pero el señor España no está enterado de lo qué le ocurre a Nueva España y a su gente.-

- ¿Cómo?- Volteó a verlo sorprendido.

- Sí, verá. Como el señor España se encuentra hasta el otro lado del mar, tarda tres meses en llegar hasta aquí, y como siempre manda anunciar su llegada, aprovechan el tiempo para cubrir las apariencias.- Bajó la mirada al suelo.- Toman a la Colonia, la visten, la bañan, le curan las heridas y lo alimentan bien para que lo reciba con buen aspecto. Pero como saben qué no habla, son ellos los qué le rinden cuentas al señor España, mintiéndole la mayoría de las veces y haciéndole creer cosas que no son o que no ocurrieron.-

- España es un estúpido.- Frunció el ceño.- ¿Y ustedes? ¿Porqué no dicen nada?-

- Lo hemos intentado hasta el cansacio, pero todo ha sido inútil ya que el correo tiene qué pasar primero por el virrey antes de llegar con el rey de España. Por lo que las destruyen, y se vuelven contra nosotros, que no tenemos forma alguna de defendernos. Lo único qué podemos hacer es brindarles alguna clase de consuelo a los naturales, pero con los malos tratos, algunos de ellos se venden para ganar algunos beneficios, en contra de los suyos.- Suspiró.- No podemos hacer nada más.-

- ¿Y si yo hablara con España? Podría...-

- No lo creo, señor Dinamarca. Lo único que lograría es hacer que desconfíe de usted.- Le puso una mano al hombro.- Otras naciones han puesto sus ojos en Nueva España, y ha tenido qué defenderla a capa y espada. Y pensará que usted desea también quedarse con ella.-

Mathias miró al suelo, y descubrió ahí el pañuelo junto a las galletas, que se llenaron de tierra...

- Qué desperdicio.- Levantó el pañuelo del suelo, lo sacudió y se lo guardó.

Horas más tarde, Dinamarca se dirigió a las caballerizas dispuesto a dar un paseo. Necesitaba despejar un poco su cabeza de lo acontecido ese día...

- ¿Eh?-

Sentado en el piso, y abrazando sus rodillas, Nueva España se encontraba llorando desconsolado. Con sumo cuidado, Mathias se acercó a él, y pudo ver que sus manitas estaban llenas de tierra, con una herida recién abierta...

- ¿Nueva España?-

El pequeño se sobresaltó y trató de alejarse, más al estar de espaldas al establo no pudo llegar muy lejos. Temblaba notoriamente y cerró sus ojos, pensando posiblemente qué sería castigado al no estar trabajando...

- Esta herida se ve fea.- Dinamarca se hincó en el suelo, y sacó el pañuelo de sus ropas, amarrándosela en la mano herida.- No es la gran cosa, pero necesitas limpiarla para que no se te infecte, o será mucho peor después.-

Nueva España le miró fijamente tras que le vendara la mano lastimada, y no pudo evitar el llorar de nuevo. Desde que España apareciera, ninguna otra nación se le acercaba con buenas intenciones...

- Hey, tranquilo.- Le acarició la cabeza.- Escucha, sé que las cosas se ven mal ahora, pero debes hacer un gran esfuerzo por seguir adelante.- Le sonrió.- Puede que un día de estos las cosas lleguen a cambiar tanto para ti como para tu gente. Sólo debes tratar de seguir adelante y ser firme, pase lo que pase. ¿Está bien?-

La pequeña Colonia asintió y le dio un abrazo, apoyando su cabecita en el pecho. Dinamarca se sonrió y le correspondió el abrazo...

- ¿Sabes? Eres una colonia muy tierna.- Le acarició la cabeza.- Cuando un día seas una nación libre, saldremos a jugar, ¿de acuerdo?-

**~*~Fin del flashback~*~**

- ¿Porqué no me di cuenta antes?- Se reclamó. Luego acomodó sus brazos bajo la cabeza.- Aunque ha cambiado mucho.- Se sonrojó.- Ya no es aquella pequeña y tierna Colonia española. Ahora es una nación joven y alegre qué pasa por muchas dificultades.-

**_~*~Hoy te quiero más que siempre. Hoy te adoro más que nunca. Hoy te voa besar de los pies a la cabeza. Guayo, yo, yo~*~_**

Gracias a los cuidados del descendiente del Imperio Azteca, el resfriado había desaparecido.Y saber qué pronto tendrían una junta con México, le levantaba aún más los ánimos. Por lo qué comenzó a buscar el más llamativo de sus trajes y su loción más costosa para atraer la atención del joven de piel canela...

- ¡Ya verás, México!- Sonreía mientras acomodaba el traje sobre la cama.- Sólo tendrás ojos para mí durante toda la junta. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!-

Unos cuántos días después, el resto de los nórdicos se encontraban en la casa de Suecia, justo en donde se llevaría a cabo la junta de la Cámara Nórdica de Comercio en México A.C. (CNCM) Y tenían un gran problema...

- ¿Cómo nos vamos a acomodar?- Preguntó Noruega, consciente de que la presencia de México podría hacer qué Dinamarca estuviera más alborotado de lo normal.

- Pues, Su-san no quiere sentarse a un lado de Mathias, y tampoco quiere qué yo me siente a un lado de él.- Declaró Finlandia.- Aparte, si México cree que tú y Dinamarca son pareja, van a tener qué sentarse juntos; pero como sabemos qué Mathias está enamorado de él, va querer sentarse a su lado.-

- ¿No podríamos simplemente sentarnos de acuerdo a nuestros rangos establecidos?- Preguntó Islandia.- Eso podría ser más fácil.-

- No.- Le contestó Suecia.- P'rqué M'th'as es el pr'sid'nte, N'ru'ga y F'nland'a s'n l's v'cepr'esid'ntes;yo s'y el t'sor'ero, y Méx'co es el c'mis'rio.-

- Hubiera sido mejor tener una mesa rectangular, en vez de una redonda.-

- Permíteme recordarte, querido hermanito, qué elegimos precisamente una mesa redonda por culpa de Dinamarca, ya que se sentaba en el extremo más alejado, y obligaba qué todos se acercaran, o gritaran en su defecto.- Le contestó Noruega.

- También pensamos en una mesa cuadrada, pero no íbamos a caber todos, ya qué somos seis y la mesa sólo tiene cuatro asientos.- Agregó Tino.

- Realmente lo han pensado mucho, ¿verdad?- Preguntó el más joven de los nórdicos.

Tras media hora de discutirlo, México apareció cargando una pequeña hielera y gran termo...

- ¡Hola!- Les sonrió.- Lamento llegar tarde.-

- No te preocupes, México.- Le sonrió el finlandés.- Aún no hemos empezado con la junta.-

- ¡Ah, menos mal!- Suspiró tranquilo.- Es que les estaba preparando unos tamales y champurrado, que no me di cuenta de la hora.- Volteó a todas partes.- ¿Y Matatías?-

- Aún no ha llegado.- Le respondió Noruega.- Es por eso también que no hemos iniciado con la junta.-

- Ah, bueno.- Alzó la hielera y el termo.- Iré a poner esto en la cocina.-

Al mismo tiempo qué se retiraba, Dinamarca entró a la casa. Traía el mismo con el cuál se presentaba a las juntas...

- ¡El Rey del Norte de Europa ya está aquí!- Se anunció.

- Sí, sí, ya llegaste. Ya era hora.- Le interrumpió molesto Noruega.

- ¿P'rq'é te r'tras'ste t'nto?-

- Es qué estaba eligiendo el mejor de mis trajes para impresionar a México.- Le contestó el danés.

- Pero si es el mismo traje qué siempre usas, Mathias.- Le dijo Tino, sin entender qué tenía de especial ese traje.

- ¡Claro que no!- Alzó un poco su saco.- Tiene un prendedor con la forma de una corona pequeñita. Un gran detalle, ¿no lo creen?-

Nomás se le quedaron viendo en silencio...

- ¿Podríamos iniciar ya la junta?-

- ¿Ya llegó México?- Preguntó emocionado el danés.- Sin él no podríamos iniciar la junta.-

- M'ath'as.- El sueco le puso una mano al hombro, junto con una mirada amenazante.- No m'lest's a Méx'co.-

- ¡Ay, Suecia!- Se rió y le soltó una palmada.- ¿Tú crees qué yo molestaría a México, a mi México?-

Se siguió riendo, en lo qué los demás presentían que algo malo pasaría entre sus relaciones para con México...

- ¡Listo! Ya acomodé los tamales.- Sonrió.- ¡Matatías, ya llegaste!-

- ¡Claro qué sí! ¿Creíste qué iniciarían esta junta sin mí, el Presidente del Norte de Europa?- Se refirió a los demás.- Caballeros, tomemos asiento, por favor.-

Más de un gesto de disgusto pasó por los rostros de algunos de los nórdicos, ¿qué se creía Dinamarca actuando como el Señor-perfectos-modales-caballeroso? Aún así, pasaron a la mesa...

- Dinamarca, tú vas aquí, Noruega, tú vas a su derecha. Su-san, sigues tú. Yo me siento aquí, Islandia, tú vas a mi izquierda, y México, aquí te toca a aquí.- Los acomodó Finlandia, a modo de qué no hubiera discusiones.- ¿Están todos bien?-

- Por mí, perfecto.- Comentó México y volteó a ver Islandia.- ¿Qué onda, chato?-

- ¿Qué?- Se preguntó el joven nórdico.

- Bueno, antes de comenzar la junta, ¿hay algo qué quieran decir?- Preguntó Noruega.

- Sí, yo.- Alzó la mano México.

- ¿Sí, qué pasa?-

- Bueno, sé qué está fuera de lugar, pero.- Se puso una mano detrás de la nuca.- ¿Les gustó la rosca de reyes qué les mandé?-

- ¡Ah, la rosca!- Tino sonrió.- Sí, estaba muy rica. Sabía a naranja. Muchas gracias, México.-

- Sí, no estaba tan mal. Tampoco el chocolate.- Le comentó Noruega.

- Me alegra oír eso.- Les contestó Chema.- ¿Quién sacó los muñequitos?-

- Ehm.- Islandia se sonrojó.- Yo.-

- Eso es algo bueno.- Le tocó el hombro levemente.- Puede qué tengas mucha suerte este año.-

- Sealand y Hanatamago también sacaron un muñequito cada quién.- Le informó Finlandia.- Como no puede celebrar, Su-san y yo hicimos la fiesta.-

- Eso está bien.- Le contestó José María.

- Por cierto, México.- Todos voltearon a ver a Noruega.- Me quedó una duda respecto a la carta qué mandaste.-

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- ¿A qué te referías a _"qué no les falte nadie a la mesa"_?- Se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Acaso pasó algo?-

Los nórdicos clavaron la mirada en México, quién dejó de sonreír por un momento...

- Bueno, no es qué haya pasado algo reciente, sino más bien, fue algo qué pasó hace mucho tiempo.- Desvió la mirada.- Puerto Bagdad.-

- ¿Puerto Bagdad?- Islandia frunció el ceño.- ¿Qué tiene qué ver Irák en todo esto?-

- No se 'stá r'fir'endo a esa c'pit'l.- Habló Suecia.- H'bla del p'eblo q'é est'ba a un l'do d'l R'o Br'vo, en la fr'ntera con Est'dos Un'dos, q'é d'sap'arec'ó a c'usa de un c'clón.-

- Sí, era un niño muy pequeño pero muy trabajador.- La tristeza brilló en los ojos de la nación latinoamericana.- Matamoros se puso muy mal por ello.- Se llevó una mano a la frente.- _"No pude salvarlo"_, se recriminaba cuando lo encontramos debajo de unos escombros, con una de sus manos desangrándose al perder un dedo. _"El mar me lo quitó."_-

Todos guardaron silencio, aún cuando ya había pasado mucho tiempo y qué se trataba de un pueblo pequeño, no quitaba el hecho de qué aún era doloroso el perder a alguien, pese a qué eran naciones...

- Pero, bueno.- Se aguantó las ganas de llorar y sonrió de nuevo.- Tenemos qué seguir adelante. ¿Algo más?- Se tomó la barbilla con la mano.- Por cierto, gracias por la fotografía, Tinito.-

- Oh, no deberías de agradecerme a mí, Su-san hizo el marco.- Le sonrió el finlandés.- Yo sólo metí la fotografía y ya.-

- Entonces, gracias a los dos. Todos me preguntan por ella, pero nada más porqué quieren saber en donde conseguí el marco.- Se echaron a reír ambos.- Por cierto, ¿les gustó la canción qué elegí para ustedes?-

Al oír aquello, Finlandia no pudo menos qué ponerse completamente rojo del rostro e inclinarse levemente al recordar cuando bailó con Suecia...

- S-Sí, tienes una muy buena voz, México. Y la canción era muy linda, ¿no es así, Su-san?-

El otro no respondió, simplemente asintió con la cabeza...

- ¿Qué?- Voltearon a ver a Mathias, quién tenía el ceño levemente fruncido.- ¿Có-Cómo está eso?-

- Lo qué pasa es que junto con la rosca les envié algunos regalos a Suecia, Tinito y a Pedrito.- Le contestó sonriente México.- Y uno de los regalos es una canción interpretada por mí que grabé para los dos.-

Una enorme roca imaginaria cayó sobre Dinamarca al enterarse de aquello, ¿cómo se había atrevido el finlandés en ocultarle la muestra de la hermosa voz de su ser amado? Quería tomarlo del cuello y darle de coscorrones en ese instante. Y eso no era todo, se había dado también cuenta de la manera en la qué los demás acaparaban la atención de México, esos traidores...

- Cambiando de tema, creo que debemos agradecerte el qué nos hayas ayudado para qué Rusia no nos invadiera.- Tino, sospechando más o menos lo qué pasaba por la mente del danés, trataba de desviar toda la atención, además de qué podía sentir el odio con el cuál los miraba.- Si no fuera por ti, en estos momentos estaríamos perdidos.-

- ¡Ah, no fue nada!- Una gran sonrisa y un misterioso brillo en sus ojos adornaron su cara.- Juanito y yo somos muy, pero muy amigos, que no fue difícl persuadirlo de hacerlo. Juramos nunca más hacer algo que nos dañara a los dos, ya que cuando nos peleamos fue muy doloroso.-

Y esa fue la gota qué derramó el vaso. Casi sin contenerse, y sospechando qué los rumores empezaban a dejar de serlo, se levantó de la mesa repentinamente...

- V-Voy al, al ba-baño.- Anunció ante la mirada atónita de todos.

Y se encerró en el baño...

Ya había pasado como media hora, cuando Islandia tocó a la puerta del baño...

- ¿Dinamarca?- Preguntó con indiferencia.- Escucha, necesitamos qué regreses para poder iniciar la junta.-

Pero el otro no le contestaba, lo cuál lo irritó aún más...

- Oye, ¿a quién le importa si México está o no enamorado de Rusia, o de algún otro? Supéralo, ¿quieres? Y ya salte de ahí, quiero irme a mi casa.-

Se oyó como le quitaba el seguro a la puerta, y la abrió apenas un poco...

- Is.- Su mirada se veía sombría.- Se me acabó el papel, ¿podrías conseguirme un poco?-

- **_¿¡QUÉ!?_**- Gritó el más joven de los nórdicos.- ¡Pero si Suecia siempre tiene lleno el gabinete lleno de rollos de papel higiénico.-

- Ya me los acabé secando mis lágrimas.-

Y no pudo hacer otra cosa más qué suspirar...

- Suecia te va a matar cuando se entere.-

**_~*~¿Quién iba a pensar qué un ángel como tú me hiciera llorar a mí? No puedo vivir así, sin sus lindos ojos y su linda mirada. No puedo vivir así, no puedo vivir sin ti~*~_**

Días después de que efectuara esa junta, que de puro milagro acabó bien, Dinamarca se encontraba en la cocina de su casa, sirviéndose detergente líquido en un vaso...

- ¡Todos son unos mentirosos!- Lloraba conforme veía que el vaso se llenaba.- ¡En vez de ayudar al Rey del Norte de Europa, se la pasaron coqueteándole a México! ¡Son unos malos amigos!-

Estaba dispuesto a suicidarse, ya qué por más que lo intentara, México no se fijaría en él. Lo sabía por todo lo acontecido en la junta...

- Por el amor de mi vida.- Alzó el vaso con el detergente en señal del último brindis y lo acercó a sus labios.- Va a saber feo, ¿y si le pongo un poco de cerveza?-

Y en lo qué se decidía o no, no se dio cuenta de qué José María Itzae había entrado de nueva cuenta a su casa...

- Matatías.- Le habló al estar frente a él.

- México.- Y dejó caer el vaso al suelo, derramándose por el piso todo el detergente.- Qué, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Pues, quería platicar contigo.- La preocupación se le dibujó en el rostro.- Sobre lo qué pasó en la junta.-

- ¿Qué, qué quieres saber?-

Sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba, por lo qué trataba de tranquilizarse de uno u otro modo. E intentó sonreír, más la tristeza lo embargaba por dentro...

- Te noté algo raro en la junta.- Empezó a decirle, desviando ligeramente la mirada.- Cuando regresaste del baño, estabas, estabas como ausente, ido.- Luego clavó la mirada al suelo.- Triste.- Alzó un poco el rostro y lo miró de reojo.- Es un problema sentimental, ¿cierto?-

Sentía que se moría en ese momento, ¿cómo decirle a la persona qué amas lo mucho que te hace sufrir, aún sin darse cuenta? Así qué optó irse por la tagente...

- México, ¿tú ya besaste a alguien?-

Ciertamente la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, ya qué se tornó completamente rojo del rostro...

- N-No.- Se jaló el cuello de la camisa qué traía puesta.- Y-Yo ya te di-dije que nunca me he enamorado antes.- Se aclaró la garganta.- ¿Po-Porqué?-

- ¿Y si hubiera alguien a quién quisieras besar?- Quería asegurarse de una vez por todas, aún si el corazón era fríamente atravesado.- ¿Quién sería sin importar si fuera hombre o mujer?-

El silencio llenó el lugar, semejando a la amarga espera de ser ejecutado...

- ¿Quién sea?- Le preguntó nervioso Chema.

- Así es.-

- ¿Sin importar qué sea hombre o mujer?-

- Sí.-

- Bu-bueno.- Se llevó una mano a la boca y se mordió levemente.- Yo, yo creo...- Comenzó a tartamudear, mientras se debatía en sonreír o no.- Creo que sería al que fuera mi segundo jefe de la república, a Don vicente Guerrero. Di-Digo, el primer beso es especial, cre-creo, y se lo quieres dar a la persona que más quieres.- Se cubrió las mejillas con las manos.- ¿Pero qué cosas digo? Parezco mujer por decir co-cosas así.-

- **_¿¡QUÉ!?_**-

Esa respuesta no se la esperó, generalmente eran otras naciones, ciudades, o algún personaje del pueblo pero, ¿un jefe?...

- Fue gracias a él qué yo pude convertirme en una nación independiente.- Sonrió con genuina ternura.- Cuando el cura Don Hidalgo y Don Morelos cayeron por los gachupines, la mayoría de los insurgentes abandonaron la causa de la independencia. Y a otros les ofreció el indulto y más privilegios, pero él siguió peleando.-

Hizo una breve pausa, en lo qué tomaba un poco de aire...

- Para hacerlo desistir, mandaron a su padre para que lo persuadiera.- La mirada de José María se tornó triste.- Y su señor padre, llorando de rodillas, le dijo que dejara de luchar y aceptara el indulto del virrey Juan Ruiz de Apodaca. Al verlo, estuve a punto de rendirme y dejarlo todo, cuando Don Vicente Guerrero se volvió a nosotros y nos dijo: _"Señores, éste es mi padre, ha venido a ofrecerme el perdón de los españoles y un trabajo como general español. Yo siempre lo he respetado, pero la patria es primero."_-

Los ojos de Dinamarca se abrieron desmesudaramente al oír aquello, pero Chema aún no terminaba de hablar...

- Yo no podía creerlo cuando lo oí, y pues en ese entonces era el jugarse el todo por el todo, y aún asi, él logró liberarme de España. Y cuando expidió el decreto de la Abolición de la Esclavitud, me convertí oficialmente en una nación libre y soberana. Pero.- Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, luchando por salir.- Lo traicionaron, y yo no pude hacer nada por él, más qué ver cómo lo ejecutaban.- Se cubrió el rostro con las manos.- ¿De qué sirve ser una nación libre si no puedes salvar a quiénes lo dejaron todo para pelear por ti?-

- México, yo...- Quiso abrazarlo, besarlo y hacerle ver qué no tenía la culpa de nada.

Más al dar el primer paso, pisó el detergente líquido y resbaló, cayendo sobre el moreno. Tras un momento, logró alzarse y sentarse en el suelo...

- ¡Ouch!- Se llevó una mano a la cabeza.- Eso me dolió. ¿Cómo me...?- Miró el suelo.- ¡Ah, sí! El detergente.-

Luego volteó la mirada y se asustó al ver al joven de piel canela en el suelo, sin reaccionar. Se acercó preocupado a él y verificó que, fuera del golpe, no tenía nada más. Suspiró de alivio, y volvió a mirarlo de reojo. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo...

- Po-Podría besarlo en este momento.- Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de la oportunidad qué tenía.

Se acomodó encima de él, cuidando de no lastimarlo. Tomó con una de sus manos el rostro de México, y sosteniéndole con suavidad acercó sus labios a los de él...

_"~Di-Digo, el primer beso es especial, cre-creo, y se lo quieres dar a la persona que más quieres.~"_

Se detuvo al instante. Las palabras de José María, en sí, tenían algo de razón. Se sonrió, y tomó con ambas manos el rostro de México, para depositar el más tierno y puro de sus besos en la frente...

- No podría.- Y una lágrima corrió de sus ojos.- El amor qué siento por ti se vuelve nada al compararlo con el de él. Yo, ni siquiera he podido hacer algo bien por tu bienestar, ni cuando te invadió Estados Unidos quitándote la mitad de tu territorio; ni cuando participé al lado de Francia durante el Segundo Imperio.- Acercó su rostro a escasos centímetros.- Lo lamento, tal vez lo qué siento es sólo uno de mis caprichos pasajeros. Y sólo tú me podrías mostrarme a mí la verdad, ya que tu amor es puro, sincero y leal porqué nunca has dejado de quererlo.-

Se puso de pie, y levantó entre sus brazos a ese pequeño ángel perdido del cielo...

**_~*~Con locura te amé. Creo que tú también. Y aún guardo las flores que en la última noche ya no te entregué~*~_**

Al asegurarse de qué México se encontraba reposando cómodamente en el sofá de su sala, no pudo soportarlo más y decidió buscar en internet alguna clase de información acerca del ex-jefe del moreno. Investigó un par de sitios, y todo lo qué José María le había contado era verdad, podía constatarlo. Todo lo qué había hecho durante la guerra de indepencia, así como también los diversos eventos en los qué había participado...

- Esto no me sirve de nada.- Suspiró pesadamente.

Fue entonces cuando notó la fecha de fallecimiento del caudillo. Abrió desmesudaramente los ojos, y volteó a ver a la joven nación, que aún seguía dormitando. Un gesto de tristeza se formó en su rostro y apagó la computadora no sin antes checar el calendario oficial mexicano. No venía nada al respecto sobre la muerte de Vicente Guerrero, tal y como Chema le había dicho. Se puso de pie y se acercó al joven de piel canela, sintiendo lástima por él...

- Es una cruel ironía.- Le acarició el rostro.- Es una pena qué te ocurra a ti, y lo tengas qué recordar año tras año.-

**_~*~Que la quiero mucho más que ayer. Y hoy descubría al ver su fotografía, yo nací para amarla~*~_**

- Ay.- Se quejó levemente José María apenas comenzaba a despertarse.- ¿Qué pasó?-

- ¡México!- Dinamarca corrió a su lado.- ¿Te encuentras bien?-

- Sí, supongo.- Se llevó una mano a la cabeza.- Nos caímos, ¿no es así?-

- Sí, verás, es que se me había tirado un poco de jabón líquido, y pues por no limpiarlo, pues lo pisé y me resbalé, llevándote a ti de encuentro.-

- Ah, cierto.- Cerró con pesadez los ojos y suspiró.- Sólo espero que Noruega no se entere y se enoje contigo. No quiero causar problemas entre ustedes dos.-

- Oye, México.- Las mejillas de Mathias de tiñeron de rojo.- Con respecto a eso.-

- ¿Sí?-

- Pues verás, no hay nada entre él y yo.- Le confesó.- Sólo somos amigos, nada más. No hay una relación sentimental entre los dos.-

- ¿En serio?- El danés asintió con la cabeza.- Qué bueno.- Le sonrió.

Abrió la boca desmesuradamente, ¿qué acaba de decirle?...

- ¿Cómo?- Le preguntó aún dudoso, creyendo no haber oído bien.

- Qué me alegra saber eso.- Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.- Es qué tenía ganas de salir a pescar contigo, pero me daba cosa qué Noruega pudiera enojarse, o algo así.- Esbozó una gran sonrisa.- Ahora podemos salir a divertirnos como amigos.-

Eso no le gustó para nada a Dinamarca, ya qué le quitaba la esperanza de qué entre los dos hubiese algo...

- México, yo...-

- ¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntó el moreno viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

Ese era el momento qué estaba esperando, tenía qué decirle a México lo mucho qué gustaba y demostrarle cuánto lo quería...

- Yo... también me alegro de qué podamos salir a divertirnos juntos.- Le sonrió.

Pero titubeó, ya que sintió de pronto que su amor por él estaba fuera de lugar, además de ser insignificante y tan pequeño. No, México no debía saber que lo quería...

- ¡Qué bien! Podríamos ir a algunas de mis playas, o algunas de tus islas, ¿qué te parece?- Le preguntó emocionado.

- Muy bien.- Le contestó con una sonrisa.

**_~*~Y no hay mañana si ya no regresa. Soy de la pena la más fácil presa. Y voy cayendo en un mar de tristeza, porqué la quiero con todas mis fuerzas. Y la amo~*~_**

Y esa misma noche, en el bar del one-shot anterior, los 5 nórdicos se encontraban sentados a la barra, tomando cerveza a petición del Rey del Norte de Europa...

- _**¡CHICOS!**_- El danés lloraba a lágrima viva.- **_¡CHICOS!_**-

- ¿Ahora qué tiene?- Preguntó molesto Islandia.

- México volvió a rechazarlo.- Le contestó Noruega.- Y nosotros somos sus pañuelos de lágrimas.-

- Tranquilo, Mathias.- Finlandia le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda.- No dejes qué esto acabe contigo.-

Dinamarca tomó su tarro de cerveza y se lo bebió por completo. Lo dejó en la barra, y volteó a verlos sin dejar de llorar...

- **_¡BUAAAA! ¡BUAAAA!_**- Se limpió la nariz.- **_¡SOY TAN DESGRACIADO!_**-

- Posiblemente, pero no te da derecho a desgraciar nuestras vidas.-

- **_¡ES QUÉ, ES QUÉ! ¿QUÉ PUEDO HACER?_**- Se cubrió el rostro con las manos.- **_¿CÓMO LE GANO A UN HOMBRE QUÉ LLEVA 182 AÑOS DE MUERTO?_**-

- ¿De qué está hablando?- Islandia se sintió confundido tras oír aquello.

- Mejor ni te esfuerces, no lo entenderías.- Le aconsejó su hermano mayor.

- ¿Qué hago?- Se limpió la nariz un par de veces.- Ni siquiera me le pude declarar.-

Más que nada por proteger sus intereses, Suecia decidió hablar...

- Cr'o q'é t'enes una v'ntaja, M'th'as.- El danés volteó a verlo.- T'enes de aq'í a la et'rnid'd p'ra h'cer q'é se en'more de ti.-

Nadie de los presentes podía creer lo que acababa de decir el sueco. Incluso Noruega pellizcó la mejilla de su hermanito para ver si no estaba soñando...

- Tienes razón.- Una nueva esperanza creció dentro de Mathias, y hasta se le quitó la borrachera.- ¡Suecia!- Se aventó sobre él y lo abrazó.- **_¡GRACIAS, ERES UN GRAN AMIGO!_**-

Acto seguido, le plantó un beso en la boca y le soltó un manotazo en la cabeza ante el horror de todos...

- ¡Ahora verán!- Se dirigió alegremente a la salida del bar.- ¡Haré qué México se enamore de mí, cueste lo qué cueste! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!-

Salió corriendo del lugar, desapareciendo de inmediato, Finlandia volteó a ver a Suecia, quién parecía estar completamente estático...

- ¿Su-san?- Le preguntó preocupado.- ¿Estás bien?-

Y antes de qué pudiera siquiera tocarlo, el más alto de los nórdicos se desplomó en el suelo, azotando como res...

- **_¡SU-SAN!_**-

- **_¡LO MATÓ!_**- Exclamó Islandia.- ¡Maldita boca la suya!-

- ¿Porqué estás citando a Benito Peréz Galdos?- Le preguntó su hermano dándole una mirada reprobatoria.

- No he tenido buenos diálogos, hasta parecen de relleno.- Le contestó.

- ¡Su-san! ¡Su-san!- Las lágrimas corrían de los ojos de Tino.- ¡Despierta!-

- Muy bien.- Todos voltearon a ver al cantinero.- ¿Quién va a pagar las cervezas qué consumieron sus amigos?-

- Creo que usted es nuevo aquí.- Le contestó malhumorado el noruego.

- Eso no funcionará conmigo, niño bonito.-

- Maldición.- Se quejó.

En las calles, Dinamarca detuvo a un taxi y le pidió que lo llevara al aeropuerto...

- Muy bien, la manera más sencilla de ganar el corazón de México sería ir con las autoras de este fanfic y pedirles que lo hagan.- Sonrió pasándose una mano sobre los cabellos.- Pero mi orgullo como el Rey del Norte de Europa y mi honor de vikingo no me permite usar esas medidas tan fáciles.-

**_~*~Por eso voy a dejarte libre, para que el amor se vuelva más grande. Voy a quererte siempre, bendito tu corazón~*~_**

- ¿Se puede?- Preguntó un hombre de cabello negro corto y ensortijado, con lentes asomándose al interior de la casa.

- ¡Ah, Mauricio!- RutLance-CrystalFairy se le acercó a la personificación de la ciudad en la qué vive.- ¿Cómo estás? Pasa.-

- Bueno, en realidad sólo estoy escoltando a alguien.- Le respondió y volvió la cabeza hacia atrás.- Eh, aquí es.-

- ¿Así qué aquí viven las autoras?- Comenzó a revisar toda la casa.

- ¡Arght!- Gritó RutLance.- ¡Mauricio! ¿Porqué lo trajiste hasta acá?-

- La verdad, no tuve opción.-

- ¿Qué pasa?- DarkLady-Iria se asomó y frunció el ceño.- Bien, ¿quién lo trajo aquí?-

- Aquí no hay mucho qué romper.- Se quejó.- ¡Rayos!-

- ¿Sabes el problema en el qué nos vamos a meter si le dan un plomazo?-

- Es por eso que lo escolté hasta acá. Me dijo qué tenía que tratar un asunto muy urgente.- Le contestó el municipio.

Ambas autoras se vieron entre sí y suspiraron...

- Está bien.- Dijo RutLance.- Iré a preparar café.-

Un rato después, los cuatro están sentados a la mesa, en el cuál hay varios cuadernos, lápices, plumas, sacapuntas, botes con agua, dulces, galletas, frituras, y todo aquello qué necesitan las autoras para poder escribir...

- ¡Henry, no, bájate de la mesa!- Y el gato salió corriendo de la casa.- Gatito malo.-

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué necesitas, Dinamarca?-

- Ah, ¡Quiero que escriban un fanfic donde México y yo seamos pareja!- Gritó emocionado.

- No, eso no funciona.- Comentó DarkLady-Iria mientras escribía algo en un cuaderno que tenía frente a ella.

- No creo que eso sea posible.- Le contestó RutLance.- Tengo tres fanfics en los qué estoy trabajando y casi no tengo tiempo libre.-

- **_¡POR FAVOR!_**- Comenzó a sacudir la silla donde estaba ella sentada.- ¡POR FAVOR!-

- No, **_¡Y DEJA DE AGITAR LA SILLA!_**- Le gritó.

Haciendo puchero se sentó nuevamente, y agarró el cuaderno qué tenía enfrente...

- ¿Qué es esto?-

- ¿Eh?- Volteó a verlo RutLance.

- No, esto tampoco funciona.- DarkLady-Iria rayó varias líneas.- Sería muy cliché.-

***RING, RING***

- ¿Bueno?- Contestó Mauricio.- Ya veo.- Colgó.- Me tengo qué ir, hay otra balacera.-

- Sí, cuídate.- Y el municipio se fue.

- No, eso tampoco podría servir para nada.- Arrancó toda la hoja.

- ¿Podrías dejar eso para después?- Le comentó RutLance a su hermana.

- ¡Ya veo!- Dinamarca señaló una lista qué venía en el cuaderno, poniéndose muy feliz.- ¡Voy a salir con México!- Vuelve a sacudir la silla de RutLance.- ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?-

- ¡SÍ!- Gritó irritada RutLance.- ¡Saldrás en _"Cuando muere el día"_ como una de las siete parejas de México!-

Los ojos del nórdico brillaron de la emoción, mientras que la autora se dio una palmada en la frente al darse cuenta de lo qué había dicho...

- ¡SÍ!- De repente, se detuvo en seco.- Un momento, ¿tengo que esperar hasta que México tenga citas con Inglaterra, Francia, España, Estados Unidos, Rusia, Prusia, Alemania, Cánada, Suecia, Finlandia, Polonia, Arizona y Texas? ¡No es justo!-

- Muy bien hecho.- DarkLady-Iria aventó el cuaderno con la intención de pegarle, sin éxito.- Ya le contaste a todos la sorpresa.-

- Puedo fingir sorpresa.-

- No eres tú quien me interesa ver sorprendido.- Dijo RutLance.

- ¡Ya sé! -Gritó DarkLady-Iria.- ¡Pondré al gringo gritando: **_REDRUM_**!

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó confundido la nación danesa.

- ... Mejor termino el fic, antes de que mate a alguien.-

**_~*~Estoy aquí, ámame. Te daré besos fáciles. Eres tú, yo lo sé, todo lo qué seré~*~_**

* * *

El 26 de octubre del 2010 se creó la "Cámara Nórdica de Comercio en México A.C." en la Real Embajada de Noruega, que se encuentra en México. Se inició con 30 empresas, y ahora son más de 400 provenientes de los países nórdicos, las cuáles pese a la violencia en México, han decidido invertir en nuestro país, en sectores como forestal, ambiental, minero, alimentos, ciencias de la salud, energía, automotriz y tecnología.

Muy bien, ahora las canciones.

~** "She will be loved"** de _Maroon 5_. Me inspiró para el título de este fanfic.  
~ **"King of Pain"** de _Sting and The Police_. Es la que canta Dinamarca al principio.

Y ahora, los separadores musicales. n.n

~ **"Fuerte no soy"** de _Grupo Intocable._  
~** "Rumores"** de _Joan Sebastián y Marisela._  
~** "El último beso de amor"** de_ Grupo Sonido Mazter._  
~** "Mi fantasía"** de _Grupo Los Tigres del Norte._  
~** "De los pies a la cabeza"** de_ Grupo Maná._  
~** "¿Quién iba a pensar?"** de _Jimmy González y Grupo Mazz._  
~** "Me muero sin ti"** de _Grupo Mojado._  
~** "Para ti con amor"** de _Grupo Forajido._  
**~ "Y no hay mañana"** de_ Grupo Liberación._  
~** "Bendito tu corazón"** de _Alex Syntek y la Gente Normal._  
~** "Besos fáciles"** de _Sonohra._

Tal y como se cuenta, el Puerto Bagdad desapareció allá entre 1868 y 1890, siendo que se fundó allá por 1848, y fue importante para el comercio de Estados Unidos durante la Guerra de Secesión, lo cuál lo impulsó a ser un puerto internacional. Fueron dos huracanes los que lo desaparecieron, e incluso hoy en dìa la gente ignora qué existió y qué sus ruinas se encuentran bajo sus pies. En 1991, el alcalde de H. Matamoros, Tamaulipas nombró a la playa como "Playa Bagdad" en honor a este pueblo desaparecido.

La frase _"¿Qué onda, chato?"_ es del cómico Mario Moreno _"Cantinflas"_

Y finalmente, un regalo:

**~*~¡EXTRAS!~*~**

_¡Aguanta, Tino, aguanta!_

Rusia estaba tomando ventaja de las circunstancias, y se percibía a simple vista: no sólo estaba invadiendo a Finlandia, estaba colocando una cerca de madera que tenía escrito en cada eslabón la frase _"propiedad de la Unión Soviética"_. Finlandia, que estaba muy preocupado al ver la carta de apoyo que le enviaran los nórdicos, pidió ayuda a Suecia, pero el jefe de éste le ordenó no intervenir.

- N' te pr'ocupes. -Berwald palpó un par de veces la cabeza de Tino, quien había soltado la hoja de papel enviada por Dinamarca en la que se podía leer la frase "Arréglatelas" para cargar con su fusil.- C'nseguir' alg'nos v'luntarios.-

- Gracias, Su-san. -El sueco se dio vuelta, dispuesto a obrar de inmediato para apoyar, aunque fuera solo un poco, a su _"esposa"_, pero no bien empezó a alejarse, Tino fue tomado por los hombros y alzado al aire.- **_¡AAAAAAAAH! ¡SU-SAN!_**-

- Da, tu te vienes conmigo.- El ruso lo trajo a su lado y terminó la cerca, llevándose a un asustado Tino como si fuera un costal de papas, sobre el hombro.

_¿Soportar a un danés es trabajo?_

- Bueno, aunque posiblemente me tarde mucho para conquistar a México. ¿Y si mejor convenzo a las autoras? Va a ser difícil de uno modo u otro.-

Mientras Dinamarca pensaba en voz alta, el taxista que lo llevaba, que no tendría más de 40 años, movía la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro.

- ¡Maldita sea mi estampa! -Se quejaba sin dejar de revisar con nerviosismo el retrovisor.- _"Querido, hoy vienen mi mamá y mis hermanas a visitarnos. Quédate por si necesitamos llevarlas a la central de autobuses."_ ¡Pero no! ¡Tenía que venir a trabajar!-

_¡Foto! ¡Foto!_

-Y en esta foto, Tino está probándose los nuevos gorritos para el festival. -José María Itzae les mostraba las fotografías qué se tomaron cuando realizaron la Kräftskiva, la fiesta nórdica del cangrejo...

- 'ste es Isl'nd'a.- Suecia señaló en una de las fotografías al mencionado vomitar en un maletín.

- Y tú me juraste qué fue Dinamarca.- Le reclamó el noruego.

- Tranquilos, no pasó nada grave, aparte de eso.- Tino les sonrió.- ¿Recuerdan qué el primer fotógrafo huyó al verlos a Noruega, Islandia y a Su-san?-

- Sí, y el segundo huyó cuando Suecia sonrió para la cámara.-

- Todavía me río al acordarme de eso.- Comentó México.- Fue en esa fiesta donde Matatías se puso a tomar pensando qué estaba en un concurso de beber más cerveza.-

_Esa mesa no, por que..._

- Deberíamos tener una mesa rectangular, así, Dinamarca no nos molestaría tanto.- Propuso Islandia, pero Noruega negó con la cabeza.

- Ya tuvimos una de esas. Ese maldito loco se sentaba adrede en el extremo más lejano y no dejaba de gritar _"¡No se oye!"_ hasta que todos nos sentábamos lo más cerca de él.-

- ¿Y una cuadrada? -Propuso Tino, pero Berwald respingó.- ¿Qué pasa?-

- Oc'pan m'cho esp'cio. -Dijo con gravedad en la voz.- Y s'lo t'enen 4 s'llas.-

- ¿Qué tal una mesa ovalada? -Aventuró Islandia.

- ¿Para que el idiota la arranque al final de la junta gritando como un chiflado que sería una excelente tabla de surf?- Noruega cruzó sus brazos.- No pienso tirar mi dinero en vano.-

- Pero, chicos, podríamos tener una mesa rectangular, pero pequeña, para seis personas.-

- 'sposa, t'nemos una de es's m'sas aqu'.- Berwald palmeó con cuidado la madera de la misma.- El v'rdadero pr'blema es c'mo ac'modarnos sin que D'namarca nos m'leste.-

Los cuatro nórdicos intercambiaron miradas en silencio.

_Y estaban aquí._

- England.- Estados Unidos estaba sacando cuanto tuviera en la cocina, y el inglés, que entró en ésta apenas escuchara a su ex-colonia llamándole, notó que un gato rechoncho estaba comiéndose un helado que resbaló y cayó en el suelo.- ¿Has visto mis gumbas?-

- What the...!? ¿Qué diablos es eso?-

- Son una especie de camarones really hard pero que son delicious, y no los encuentro.- De repente, el gringo se detuvo en seco y le dirigió una mirada sospechosa al británico.- Tú no los tomaste, ¿verdad?-

_Juanito está remodelando la casa._

- ¡Juanito, Juanito!-

El ruso se volteó a ver y sonrió cuando México se acercó a él...

- ¿Da?- Se aproximó a él.- ¿Qué haces aquí, José María Itzae?-

- Bueno, yo...- Se sonrojó, y luego notó que los tres bálticos estaban acomodando una nueva tubería.- ¿Estás arreglando tu casa?-

- Sólo estoy poniendo tuberías nuevas.- Le contestó.

- ¡Ah!- Les preguntó a los bálticos.- ¿Les ayudo?-

Temblaron aún más, cuando vieron el aura oscura de Rusia y oír su temible _"Kolkolkol"_...

- N-No.- Le contestó llorando Lituania.- Asi estamos bien.-

_Donde comen 1, comen 5._

- Y les digo la verdad.- Les contaba en otra junta de emergencia el danés.- México cocinó solamente para mí.-

- Pero si México...- La mano de Suecia le cubrió la boca.- ¡Mmph, mmph!-

- ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó curioso Mathias.

- N'da.- Le habló al oído a su _"esposa"_- No q'ier's q'e se en'je c'n t'dos, ¿c'erto?-


	2. ¡Más Extras!

**¡ANTES!** _de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente:** ¡Hola a todos!

Debido a lo bien recibido qué fue este fic, y queríendo aclarar algunas cosas qué se me olvidó mencionar, xD, aquí les traigo este Especial de Extras.

Muchos de éstos están basados en los tres One-shots, espero qué sepan a cuál corresponden cada uno.

Las canciones sólo se usan para entretenimiento, no para lucrar con ellas. Se me pasó poner esto en el capítulo anterior.

¡Disfrútenlo! n.n

* * *

**~*~¡Extras!~*~**

**_¡Hay tamales!_**

- Esto está muy rico.- Comentaba Tino mientras se comía un tamal de queso.- Eres muy amable, México, por traernos de comer.-

- Pues, éste pica... mucho...- Noruega estaba rojo de la cara, sudando y temblando.- ¿Cuántos chiles le echaste?-

- ¡Ah! Pues sólo tienen una pizca de chile de monte. Le da muy buen sabor a los frijoles, pero pica el desgraciado.-

- Pues, ¿cuántas clases de tamales trajiste?- Le preguntó Islandia.

- Veamos; traje de queso, queso con rajas, pollo, puerco, frijoles, frijoles con chile del monte, borrachos, de dulce, de hoja de plátano y de venado.- Les sonrió.- Los hice antes de venir.-

Sólo se le quedaron viendo...

- ¿P'es d'sde q'e h'ra est's d'spi'rto?-

**.~o0o~.**

_**Nunca falta.**_

- ¿Y esto?- Tomó el carrete de hilo, qué traía una aguja clavada y se lo mostró a RutLance.- ¿Porqué lo tienes aquí entre las cosas qué necesitas para escribir?- Se emocionó.- ¿Es brujería?-

- No.- Le respondió la autora.- Nunca sabes cuándo lo vas a necesitar.-

**.~o0o~.**

_**¿A poco creías que nada más venía una canción?**_

- ¿Y te gustaron todas las canciones del disco, Tinito?-

- ¿Eh?- Preguntó desconcertado.- ¿Había más canciones?-

- Sí, eran 10. ¿A poco no las oístes?-

- No.- Se sonrojó de la pena.- Sólo lo apagué tras oír la primera canción.-

- ¡Ah, qué Tinito este!- Se echó a reír Chema.- Vamos a oírlas.-

Y así, reproducieron el cd de música...

_~*~Voy a ser tierno, tierno, de ahora en adelante. Tierno, tierno y el mejor de los amantes~*~_

_~*~Olvida ya la tardé que te amé. Tirados en la arena que yo ya olvidé. Y sé feliz como debes de ser. Y olvídate de mí~*~_

_~*~Mi última mirada te la dedico a ti. Mi último suspiro será sólo por ti. Aquí en la tierra esta historia terminó, en el cielo hay continuación~*~_

_~*~Y cuando se acerca, me quedo sin fuerzas, con ganas de amarle. Cada noche está en mi sueño y cuando despierto me siento su dueño~*~_

_~*~Él soy yo. Quién te ha tocado el alma soy yo. Porqué él ignorando lo qué siento por ti, a diario me pregunta qué es lo qué yo haría yo para hacerte feliz. Y yo te hago feliz~*~_

_~*~Me enamoré otra vez, como jamás pensé. Tú con tu risa borraste mis heridas. Me enamoré otra vez, ¿y qué más puedo hacer? Tú le diste sentido a mi vida~*~_

_~*~Más nunca dude de su amor, no es de esperarse. Ella es más fiel de lo que pueda imaginarse. Qué nunca cruce por su mente traicionarla. Eso, mi amigo... eso la mata~*~_

_~*~¡Hey! Escúchame. No me puedes ignorar. Me estoy muriendo de amor. ¡Hey! Escúchame. Ven ayúdame a vivir, pues sin ti no soy feliz~*~_

_~*~Y me siento un estúpido, porqué no puedo decirte que te amo. A pesar de que te veo casi a diario, mo me atrevo a decirte~*~_

_~*~Y se van los años, y se va la vida, y se acaba todo, pero no tu amor. Brindo por la escala del peldaño al cielo, en donde mi universo eres tú, mi querido amor~*~_

- ¡Awwww!- Suspiraron al mismo tiempo Finlandia y Dinamarca al oír la canción.

_~*~¡Ay, cómo extraño esos días de ayer! A esos días como quisiera volver. Cuando un palo se lo echaban a la lumbre. Y un puñal era el arma de costumbre. ¡Ay, cómo extraño esos días de ayer!~*~_

- ¿Y eso, México?-

- Me emocioné un poquito.- Contestó Chema enrojecido del rostro y temblando.

**.~o0o~.**

_**Así les decimos, y tienen su razón.**_

Mathias sigue checando las cosas qué tienen las autoras para escribir...

- ¿Y estas tijeras?-

- ¡Ten cuidado con esas cosas!- Le gritó RutLance.- ¡Son asesinas!-

- ¿Qué? Pero si son tijeras para niños.-

- Y son muy peligrosas.- Le respondió DarkLady-Iria.

- ¿Cómo pueden ser peligrosas?- Comienza a jugar con ellas.- Si hasta tienen la pun... ¡Arght!-

- Por eso te dijimos qué eran asesinas.- Resopló RutLance y tomó el bote de alcohol de 70 por ciento.- Trae pa'ca esa mano. Te va a doler.-

**.~o0o~.**

_**A ver, expliquen eso.**_

- Oye, México.- El aludido volteó a ver a Islandia.- Si tu jefe vive en la Ciudad de México, ¿porqué vives en Guanajuato?-

- Veamos.- Se llevo una mano al mentón.- ¿Porqué Alfred vive en Nueva York si su jefe vive en Washington, D.C?-

- ...-

**.~o0o~.**

_**Qué nombrecitos.**_

- Oye, noté qué tanto a Noru como a Is no les pusiste nombre humano, ¿porqué?- Preguntó curioso el Rey del Norte de Europa.

- Porqué no sé sus nombres oficiales.-

- Y si esos fueran sus nombres oficiales, ¿cómo los llamaría mi México?-

- Veamos.- Parpadea un par de veces.- Si Noruega es Lukas, Lucrecio. Y si Islandia fuera Emil, Emilio. Aunque creo qué Chema le dirá _"chato"_ a Islandia.-

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- Rodó de la risa el danés.

**.~o0o~.**

_**¡El monito!**_

- Ten, Hanatamago.- Finlandia le sirvió una pequeña rebanada de rosca a la perrita.

- No sé para qué le sirves.- Le comentó Noruega.- Ni qué fuera a sacar el niño de plástico qué mencionó México.-

- ¡Claro que no!- Le respondió Tino.- Hanatamago es parte de la familia.-

- ¡Guau!-

Todos voltearon a ver al animalito, qué estaba sentada en sus patas traseras, y con el muñequito en la boca...

- B'ena p'rrita.- La palmeó Suecia.

**.~o0o~.**

_**Son 450.**_

Sentada en la pc, y escuchando su celular, RutLance está eligiendo las canciones qué necesita para el fic...

- No, no, no, no.- Dice en lo qué adelanta las canciones.- ¡Oh,_ "Your love"_ de **The Outfields**.- Se pone a cantarla.- _I don't wanna lose your love tonight!_- Tras terminar.- No.-

**.~o0o~.**

_**No es que sea un santo.**_

Así fue como Chema le _"bajó"_ las gumbas a Alfred...

- Hey, gringo loco.- Entró por la puerta principal y le habló al norteamericano, qué estaba muy entretenido jugando videojuegos.- ¿Podrías darme un poco de agua?-

Al no recibir respuesta, estuvo a punto de irse, pero se detuvo al oír al rubio...

- That's right! En el congelador tengo five libras de gumbas.- Siguió jugando.- Le diré a México que me las cocine, al cabo que é hace whatever the Hero says.-

Molesto al oírlo, se dirigió a la cocina y sacó la bolsa con las gumbas...

- Esto está mal.- Se le comenzó a remorder la conciencia al moreno. Luego se acordó que se trataba de Estados Unidos.- Pero él tampoco es una blanca palomita qué digamos.-

Dicho esto, se llevó la bolsa y una botella de agua purificada...

- Por si acaso.-

**.~o0o~.**

_**¿Será cierto?**_

- Oye, Chema.-

- ¿Sí?- Volteó a ver a las autoras.

- ¿Es cierto qué estás enamorado de Vicente Guerrero?- Le preguntó RutLance.

- **_¿¡QUÉ!?_**- Gritó aterrado.

- Eso es un no.- Afirmó DarkLady-Iria.

**.~o0o~.**

_**La embajada de Islandia en México está en Estados Unidos.**_

- Llegué con buen tiempo.- Suspiró Islandia.- Ahora sólo falta qué llegue México.-

- Iceland!- Alfred llegó corriendo hasta donde estaba.- Is terrible!-

- ¿Qué ocurrió?- Le preguntó casi sin inmutarse.

- Someone me robó!- Lo agitó.- A full bag of shrimp!-

De pronto, se detuvo y lo miró fijamente...

- You're a nórdico, right?-

- S-Sí.- Contestó nervioso.- ¿Porqué?-

- A ustedes les gusta the seafood, right?- Le puso una mano en el hombro.- ¿Podrías rastrearlos?-

- ¿Qué?- Le apartó de un manotazo.- ¡No soy un perro!-

**.~o0o~.**

_**¡Lucharán de dos a tres caídas!**_

- ¿Cómo es qué México sabe lucha libre?- Preguntó Dinamarca.

- ¿Qué te pasa? La lucha libre es un deporte nacional aquí en México.- Le comentó RutLance.

- Además, nuestro apá es luchador.- Contestó orgullosa DarkLady-Iria.- Doble campeón del estado en lucha libre, un campeonato en box juvenil y campeón de la liga infantil de beisból.-

- De hecho, nuestra amá también fue luchadora. Fue así como se conocieron. Pero nosotros no salimos a ellos.-

- Cierto.-

- Aunque a veces, nuestro apá cuenta que nuestra amá le rompió las narices con un bate.-

Se echaron a reír ambas autoras...

- ... Sí.-

**.~o0o~.**

_**¿Qué? Es cierto.**_

- Cocinas muy sabroso, México.- Le comentaba el danés mientras comía el filete lampreado.- Y con tantas variedades de platillos.-

- ¡Y esto no es nada!- Le comentó sonriente José María Itzae.- Hace dos años, el papá de las autoras les preparó para la cena navideña gumbas en salsa de mango con chipotle, pulpo relleno de mariscos lampreado, caldo de mariscos, filete lampreado y bolillos tostados con mantequilla.-

- ¿En serio?- Preguntó sorprendido.

- Sí, ya que fue cocinero en un par de sitios.-

**.~o0o~.**

_**¡Gracias, Sakhory! n_n**_

Las autoras están leyendo los reviewses...

- ¡Mira, nos mandaron limones!- Comentó emociodada RutLance.

- ¿Y?- Contestó desganada DarkLady-Iria.

- Pues podríamos hacer limonada, pay de limón, pollo con limón y pimienta, tacos con cebolla.-

- Qué rico.-

- Pollo en achiote, ceviche.- Siguió enlistando más comidas.

- ¿Pues cuántos limones mandó?-

**.~o0o~.**

_**¿Bueno?**_

Rusia tomó el teléfono y llamó...

- ¿Da? ¿José María Itzae? ¿Fuiste a ver a Dinamarca?-

Tras oír su respuesta, continuó...

- Entonces, ¿pronto tendrás una reunión con los nórdicos? Da, entonces, cuídate mucho, México.- Colgó.

Tomó un girasol qué estaba en un florero...

- México.- Dijo suavemente al oler la flor.

**.~o0o~.**

_**Matamoros. Heróica, Invicta y Leal.**_

- Qué gacha fuiste con Matamoros.- Le comentó DarkLady-Iria a RutLance.- Le quitaste un dedo.-

- Bueno, es que Puerto Bagdad desapareció por completo. Por eso puse qué perdió un dedo.- Le respondió.

- Por cierto.- Ambas voltearon a ver a Dinamarca.- ¿Porqué le llaman Heróica, Invicta y Leal a ese municipio?-

- Mira, cuando se independizó Texas, tanto Coahuila, Nuevo León y Tamaulipas quisieron también independizarse.- Le explicó.- Por lo que se levantaron en armas. Matamoros no estaba de acuerdo con esto y peleó contra ellos, a favor de México. Por eso se le dio ese título.-

- ¿Ah? ¿Un municipio pudo contra tres estados?-

- Bueno, igual pudo no estar solo, pero eso no lo sé.-

**.~o0o~.**

_**Esencia.**_

Nueva España contemplaba el cielo estrellado esa noche. Miró el pañuelo que tenía amarrado en su mano, y lo olió...

- Galletas.-

**.~o0o~.**

_**No es que lo odie porqué sí.**_

- Hermano.- Liechtenstein lucía preocupada.- Te pudiste haber lastimado. ¿Porqué odias tanto a Dinamarca?-

- Porqué por culpa de él y de Inglaterra, los demás miembros de la Asociación Europea de Libre Comercio nos abandonaron.- Le contestó Suiza.

- ¿Eh?- Se llevó un dedo a los labios, y trató de recordar.

Se puso roja de tanto esforzarse por recordar...

- Olvídalo, Liechtenstein.- Le acarició la cabeza.- Tú aún no eras miembro cuando eso ocurrió.-

**.~o0o~.**

_**¿Cuándo se piensa ir?**_

Dinamarca se encuentra dormido en el sofá de la sala de la casa de las autoras...

- ...-

- ¿Y si le ponemos el gato en la espalda?- Preguntó DarkLady-Iria cargando a Henry.

**.~o0o~.**

_**Lo que NO debes decirle a Alfred.**_

- Hey, Iceland!- Estados Unidos se le acercó al más joven de los nórdicos.- ¿Qué te ocurre? You look a little sad.-

- No es nada.- Suspiró.- Desde qué Dinamarca se enamoró de México, pues...-

- _**WHAT!?**_- Lo interrumpió el norteamericano.- **_IT CAN'T BE! MÉXICO SÓLO DEBE TENER OJOS PARA THE HERO!_**-

Y salió corriendo, para la molestia de Islandia, qué temblaba del coraje al dejarlo hablando solo...

**.~o0o~.**

_**¡La cuenta!**_

- ¿Ya me van a pagar?- Preguntó de nueva cuenta el cantinero.

**.~o0o~.**

_**¡Ouh!**_

- ¡No es justo, Finlandia!- Mathias hacía berrinche de niño chiquito.- ¿Porqué me ocultaste qué tenías un cd con la hermosa voz de México?-

- Pues, si quieres, te doy una copia.- Dio como solución el finlandés.

Y así, Tino le entregó una copia a Dinamarca...

- ¡Oh!- Abrazó el cd y comenzó a frotarlo.- Lo escucharé todas las noches, antes de dormir.-

- Sólo no hagas cochinadas con él, ¿entendiste?- Le dijo Noruega.

- ¿Cómo qué?- Preguntó curioso.

- ...-

**.~o0o~.**

_**Y en "Sabor a mí"**_

- ¿Porqué ahí nada más voy a tener un diálogo?- Se quejó el danés.- ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo!-

- ¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Ya!- Le gritó RutLance.- Tendrás dos diálogos. ¿Contento?-

- ¿Cómo qué dos diálogos?- Se quejó de nueva cuenta.- ¿Qué diferencia hay?-

- Qué ahora serán dos, así qué cállate.- Le respondió DarkLady-Iria.- Malagradecido.-

**.~o0o~.**

_**Y la estuve buscando por 20 minutos.**_

- Oye, ¿cuál es tu flor nacional?-

- ¿Porqué?-

- Quise integrarlo a la trama, pero no supe cuál era.-

- ¡Ah! Eso es muy simple.- Le sonrió Dinamarca.- Es la Margarite Daisy, el Red Clover y el English Holly. (Forget-me-not)-

- ...-

- Con razón no podía encontrarla.-

* * *

**Fray Jacobo Daciano (1484-1566)**

Se cuenta qué fue el primer danés en llegar a México. Cuando su hermano Christian II fue destronado en Dinamarca, le pidió al cuñado de éste, Carlos V, Rey de España, permiso para venir a evangelizar en el Nuevo Mundo. Aprendió la lengua tarasca y el nahuátl, evangelizó la tierra, fundó pueblos y se distinguió por su sabiduría y su amor a los indígenas.

**.~o0o~.**

**General Edvarg Emilio Langberg (1810-1866)**

El danés Emilio Langberg fue general del Ejército mexicano durante varios años. Llegó a México en 1838 y el general Santa Ana, durante su gobierno, lo incorporó al ejército. Fue enviado al norte a estudiar las tácticas de guerra de apaches y comanches, que luego recogería en una publicación de finales del siglo XIX. Luchó contra la invasión norteamericana y en su momento fue encargado de trazar la nueva frontera establecida por el Tratado de Guadalupe-Hidalgo de 1848. En 1846 se adhirió al Imperio y murió en combate en 1866.

**.~o0o~.**

**El barón Henrik Eggers (1844-1903)**

Un noble danés que estaba al servicio del imperio mexicano.

En diciembre de 1864, a los 20 años, el barón Henrik Eggers se alistó en el cuerpo de voluntarios austriacos, que junto con un batallón belga, apoyó al ejército francés que Napoleón III envió a México para impedir la caída del breve imperio de Maximiliano de Habsburgo, emperador de México.

Eggers participó en varias batallas, incluso fue hecho prisionero en Oaxaca, pero a la par de los combates, el paisaje y las ciudades lo sedujeron hasta el grado de desear vivir en México. Pero como el gobierno de Benito Juárez promulgó un decreto en el que se prohibía la presencia de extranjeros en México, Eggers tuvo que dejar el país luego de casi tres años y regresar a Dinamarca.

**.~o0o~.**

Las nuevas canciones qué les presento en este capítulo son las siguientes:

**~ "Tierno"** de _César Costa._  
**~ "En realidad"** de _Grupo Abracadabra._  
**~ "Adiós sin rosas"** de _Grupo Mojado._  
**~ "Por un beso"** de _Grupo Intocable._  
**~ "Él soy yo"** de _Grupo Samuráy_  
**~ "Me enamoré otra vez"** de _Grupo Kumbia Kings_.  
**~ "Disculpe usted"** de _Grupo Los Humildes._  
**~ "Escúchame"** de_ Grupo Pegasso._  
**~ "Soy como no soy"** de_ Grupo Duelo._  
**~ "Nuestro Aniversario"** de _La Internacional Sonora Santanera._  
**~ "Días de ayer"** de _Bobby Pulido._

Bien, les aviso qué podría hacer otra continuación de esta historia, pero desde otro personaje. Y en caso de qué así fuera, lo haría al actualizar los tres fics que aún estoy publicando. Lo qué significa que sería dentro de un mes, más o menos. ¿Ustedes qué opinan?


End file.
